


Where Somebody Knows Your Name

by cassowarykisses



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Crushes, M/M, season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1992912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassowarykisses/pseuds/cassowarykisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tailgate is looking for a familiar face in Swerve's bar not long after waking up. Rewind is happy to oblige his questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Somebody Knows Your Name

"Hey, uh, Rewind?" 

Rewind leaned back in his chair, tilting his head backwards so he got a nice upside-down view of Tailgate. The minibot was clasping his hands together, looking  _way_  more perky than Rewind had seen him before. 

Okay, so “just pulled out of a hole in the ground” wasn’t the best first impression, and the rest of the time he’d still been in mild shock. Whatever.

"Hey, lookin’ good!" Rewind said, giving a little upside-down wave. Tailgate waved back. "Going to try out tonight’s special? I promise it’s all Swerve’s own invention - nothing you’d have seen back in the olden days."

"I wasn’t planning on it," Tailgate said. He cocked his head. "Do you recommend it or something?"

Rewind looked down the bar, where Whirl had foregone a straw and was lapping his fifth one up by putting his intake straight into a dish of energon. “Not particuarly, no.”

"Oh!" Tailgate said. "Oh. I just wanted to ask you, you know, because you have pretty good judgement. And I just got my first allotment from Rodimus and so I thought I could buy us both drinks. I mean, we’re both about the same size … "

Rewind shrugged . “Okay.” He leaned back in his seat again, and looked at the billboard posted above the bar. “Got any ideas on what you want?”

"You can buy whatever you want," Tailgate said earnestly. "I don’t mind, I’ll drink it. You know what’s good, don’t you?"

"Are you flirting with me?" Rewind said, half-laughing. It was an odd situation. Everybody who’d flirted with him in recent years had been  _much_  more direct.

"Noooooo…?" Tailgate said, trailing off. Rewind stared at him, and Tailgate quickly looked down at the table. His hands were still clasped together, and now he’d started fiddling with his fingers. 

Rewind took pity on him. “C’mon, let’s try the … ” He offlined his visor and pointed his finger at random. “… the Adrenaline Makeover.”

"Do you like that one?" Tailgate asked.

"I’m sure it’ll be fine." Rewind said. He waved at Swerve to get his attention, and pinged him with the order. "And maybe," he added, turning back to Tailgate, "If you make up your mind about what you were doing, we can get a special and split it.  _My_  treat.”

Tailgate’s visor glowed. “Can we get two different drinks and split them both?”

Rewind paused for a moment, and imagined him and Tailgate sipping energon out of the same cube at once, getting their straws tangled and probably bumping their faces together a lot. “Yes,” he said decisively. “I can definitely do that.”


End file.
